1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a medical x-ray acquisition system with an x-ray source and an x-ray detector
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known medical x-ray technology, vacuum tubes have been used for decades as x-ray sources in order to generate ionizing x-ray radiation. In such tubes, an electron beam is emitted from a metal filament cathode heated to above 1000° C. in an evacuated glass tube and is accelerated toward a metal anode (made of tungsten, for example), at which x-ray radiation is generated. Such a vacuum tube with a rotating anode is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,144, for example. Among other things, known vacuum tubes have the disadvantages of a high weight (both due to the weight of the tube itself and due to an additional necessary water cooling), large dimensions, a low efficiency and a high heat generation.